


Adrenaline

by kryptonianfool



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara is needy af, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena gives her everything she needs, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, hornyKara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: There it was again. The tingles from earlier. Now, in the familiar surroundings of her apartment she took a moment to take it all in. Her skin prickled all over and she shivered lightly. Then she felt a rush of moisture pooling in between her legs.Arousal. That had been the cause of this weird feeling ever since she defeated that hostile alien. She was feeling aroused. As Kara came to that realization, a blush began to paint her cheeks. She sat down, suddenly feeling a little bit awkward.





	1. Wait... this is new

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fellow shippers. I'm still relatively new to the fandom because I only discovered Supergirl a few weeks ago. Just finished season 3 yesterday! And lemme tell you: the Supercorp fandom is GOALS. So, because I now know that Supercorp is endgame, I present to you this smutty fic. This is pretty Kara-centric but that's because I absolutely adore her. Hope you enjoy! If you do, feel free to tell me, I love feedback :* And btw, I'm a non native speaker, so I hope that grammar and all that stuff is okay, because I don't have any beta readers.

Breathe. Focus.

The bulky alien in front of her let out a scream, showing Supergirl his pointed teeth. She held his gaze and studied him closely. The moment he lunged forward to throw her off her feet, time seemed to slow down. Due to her fast reflexes she took a quick side step and grabbed his waist. She put all her strength in it and forced him to the ground. Supergirl was back on her feet in an instant. The alien struggled to get up again as well to resume his attacks on the Kryptonian. But his attempt was stopped in an instant when Supergirl threw a devastating punch right into his face. The alien made a strangled noise and collapsed on the ground, having been knocked out of his mind. He was strong, but he was no match for the Girl of Steel.

The DEO team which had been monitoring the fight from a safe distance came running over to restrain the unconscious alien. Alex nodded into the direction of her adopted sister.

"Thanks for handling this so quickly. I had a feeling that he would not surrender peacefully, given his record. I'm glad you were able to wrap this up quickly."

The fight had been short. It hadn't been a real struggle to subdue the hostile alien. But why was Kara Danvers feeling this... tingly feeling all over?

"Sure." Kara said. "I mean, I tried to talk him out of it..."

"Well, he can think about his decision to put up a fight with Supergirl when he's confined in his cell back at the DEO." Alex grinned at her.

Kara nodded and returned the smile. She was still feeling funny. It was getting hot in her suit. Kara tried to shrug it off for the moment.

“I think I'm heading back to my apartment. I still haven't eaten and it looks like you guys have it all under control, so...” Kara started to turn around.

“Yeah, no worries. Eat. Sleep. We'll catch up tomorrow!” Alex shouted behind her.

Kara took a few steps and then took off into the air. On the way back to her apartment she stopped at her favorite chinese restaurant to grab some dinner. When she was back at her place, she left the bag, which contained enough food to feed at least three people, at her kitchen counter and proceeded to pour herself a big glass of water. Her mouth had been feeling quite dry so she relished in the feeling of the cool liquid running down her throat. There it was again. The tingles from earlier. Now, in the familiar surroundings of her apartment she took a moment to take it all in. Her skin prickled all over and she shivered lightly. Then she felt a rush of moisture pooling in between her legs. 

Arousal. That had been the cause of this weird feeling ever since she defeated that hostile alien. She was feeling aroused. As Kara came to that realization, a blush began to paint her cheeks. She sat down, suddenly feeling a little bit awkward. 

It wasn't the first time that a fist fight had left her feeling that way. But usually, it only happened in rare instances. Usually, she would ignore it. And usually, the feeling would just subside and she would forget about it. She should just wait it out like all the other times before. 

She moved over to the bag of chinese food, carried it over to her couch and started digging into her potstickers.

Kara had nearly finished all of the food when she paused and leaned back on her couch. To her despair, the feeling still lingered. Hesitantly, she moved one of her hands down her stomach until it settled on the hem of her skirt. She took a breath and reached under it. As her hand settled over her center, she instantly felt the wetness there. It was slowly seeping through her suit. Kara's blush returned. She was still aroused. Her thoughts instantly wandered to her girlfriend of a few months, Lena Luthor. 

Since they first met each other, their friendship had deepened over time and it had recently blossomed into something more. Kara adored Lena more than anything. The days that they could spend together were precious to Kara, even though due to both of their respective duties they weren't able to spend as much time as they would have wanted to. But every single time they talked, shared lunch together or even just texted, it filled Kara with a warmth she hadn't felt before. 

And there was the sex obviously. Before Lena, Kara didn't get that many chances to explore her sexual side. But now it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She craved the intimacy with Lena. With her, Kara felt free to delve into the depths of her own sexuality like she never had before. 

But sometimes, her new discoveries threw her off guard. Was she really sitting there, on her couch, still fully dressed in her Supersuit? Sitting there with embarrassingly soaked panties in response to a little brawl with an alien?

She was. And she just wasn't able to wait for her arousal to fade any longer. Kara rose up to her feet. She should do something about this. Her thoughts went back to her girlfriend. Kara sighed. Unfortunately, she couldn't call Lena right now, who was currently out of town because of a science conference in Metropolis she was attending. 

The urge to be touched was gradually becoming stronger. Especially down there, where the wetness was becoming slightly uncomfortable. She briefly considered to use her powers to fly to Metropolis and ask Lena to help her with... her situation. Kara quickly shook her head, trying to snap out of it. No, she couldn't do it. It would be selfish to disturb Lena on a business trip for such a minor inconvenience. Kara Danvers had to take matters in her own hands. Literally.

She walked over to her bed, peeled herself out of her suit and slid under the covers. It was already getting late, so she was surrounded by relative darkness. Which helped, because Kara was still feeling shy about the shivers that went through her body repeatedly. Apparently, using her powers in a fight had a much stronger effect on her than she had anticipated. 

Kara felt the soft fabric of the covers slide against her skin. 'Get yourself together and do something about this.' She thought to herself. 'The sooner you start, the sooner this will be over and you can forget about it for good.' Slowly, her right hand wandered to her breasts. Tentative, she grabbed her left boob and squeezed lightly. She then moved her fingers to her areolas and starting drawing circles on her skin. Her nipples hardened in an instant. They were painfully hard and Kara felt a surge of desire flow through her which pooled right between her legs. As if she wasn't wet enough before... Kara let out a huff of breath through her teeth, which were pressed together tightly. That felt good, that was exactly what she had craved. Well, this and... There remained other parts of her body, which were currently left shamefully unattended. 

Her other hand started to descend down her muscular stomach. Sliding over rippling abs, moving under her skin with anticipation, along the sharp bones of her hips, the fingers of her hands curled into her fine hairs. 

The moment the tip of her index finger grazed the hood of her clit, Kara let out a whimper and it felt like something ignited inside her. Suddenly, she was circling her clit furiously, bucking into her own hand. She was so *wet*. Her juices were covering her whole hand by now, flowing freely. Kara distantly registered the slick sounds she was making by touching herself. She kneaded her breast much harder like anyone ever done. The good thing about getting herself off? Kara had no need to hold back, she could just give it to herself hard. Exactly like she needed right in this moment.

Pleasure shot throughout her whole body. Kara pictured that it was Lena's hand, that it was her who brought herself nearer and nearer to her goal. Whispering all kind of things into her her, how she loved and cared for her, how she enjoyed touching her this intimately. How much she liked it when Kara made that kind of noises.

Kara couldn't help herself, so she quietly moaned into her pillow. It wasn't enough though. She needed more. Kara moved her fingers to her opening. 

There was no need to go slow. Kara pushed her whole finger inside with noticeable force until she was buried completely, her knuckles pushing into her skin . Another moan escaped her lips while her hips bucked upward to meet the intruding digit. She hold her finger inside for a few seconds. Kara envisioned Lena, buried deep inside her, her perfect breasts sliding over her own, staring down at her with those beautiful eyes. Her eyes were shut tightly, so she was able to stay in her imaginary scenario for a little while. But the pressure inside her wasn't enough. Not yet. Kara removed the finger from her aching hole and added a second one. When her fingers had disappeared within her heat, she savored the fullness inside her, pushing against her walls. She proceeded to flex them slightly, shuddering, a gasp escaping her lips. 'Lena....' Kara began moving her finger. She felt her inside muscles contracting as she slid over them again and again. 

Her mind wandered between Lena's lips, swollen and kissed, lipstick smeared all over her face and the pleasure which shot through her whole body, constantly creating more moisture. The feeling of her walls constricting around her fingers, milking them. Worked up gasps were leaving her lips and she grew hot under the covers, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

After a few pumps, she couldn't hold back any longer. Kara needed release. Her right hand, which had never stopped kneading her breast, pinched her nipple while the thumb of her left hand pressed down on her clit. Hard. 

Kara's hips jerked violently and she let out a strangled cry while she was coming all over her own hand. She was guiding herself through the aftershocks of her orgasm, fondling her breasts and pumping the fingers inside her vigorously. 

When she was finally coming down from her high, she stilled her fingers, removed them slowly and wiped them on her thigh. She took a deep breath.

“Kara Danvers, I didn't know there was that side of you.”, she softly said to herself in the darkness. She was still feeling a little bit awkward with this whole situation. Coming home after a fight, dripping wet because of the adrenaline her body had pumped into her bloodstream. Although she had wanted to forget about this whole thing earlier, she now found herself unable to. Instead, her thoughts wandered to Lena and how this would have played out if she had been around. Maybe she wanted to explore that new side of herself some more in the future and not just forget about it. It would be a shame otherwise.

'I just hope, if this happens again... Lena will be there to help me with it', Kara thought to herself, a wicked smile appearing on her face as she drifted off to a good nights sleep.


	2. Ah shit, here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She arrived on the balcony of Lena's apartment in under a minute. Her arousal heightened her senses and she could already feel Lena presence inside her living room, where she was lounging on her couch. They had spent their lunch date at Lena's, having ordered pizza until Kara got called away. Kara used her x-ray vision to see Lena flicking through a magazine lying on her lap, unaware that her girlfriend had returned. Kara smiled to herself and entered the apartment through the balcony doors.
> 
> Lena's head shot up at the noise of the opening doors.
> 
> “Kara, you're already back! I -”
> 
> She was cut off by Kara pressing her lips eagerly to her own. The kiss deepened instantly, Kara tugging at her restlessly until Lena got up from the couch. Immediately she felt strong arms encircling her, pushing them together tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.
> 
> I always wanted to write additional chapters to this fic because I love horny Kara. Even though I usually like Kara being top, today's the time for her to get what she needs. If you know what I mean :D
> 
> Again, I don't have any beta-readers, so I hope everything is alright and spelled correctly yada yada yada-
> 
> Have fun! Feel free to leave kudos and comments because I love to hear from you :3

The moment her fist impacted with the cheekbone of the thug, she knew it was happening again. The bones under her knuckles made a sick cracking sound and the gunman stumbled backwards, clutching both hands to his face. Suddenly she felt bullets ricocheting off her back. Supergirl turned around, her eyes narrowing at the source of the steadily flowing ammunition. After glowing at the man holding the machine gun for a split second, her laser eyes began to glow dangerously. But the gunman in front of her made no attempt to cease his attack. With a almost unnoticeable flick of her head she threw a laser beam right into the firearm in his hands, rendering it useless immediately. It began to glow because of the heat and the thug let out a scream, burns all over his hands. He let the weapon fall from his hands. Before it could even hit the ground, Supergirl was standing beside him, landing a powerful blow right into his stomach. His knees gave out and he curled into a ball on the ground, clutching his mid and groaning loudly, tears of pain in his eyes.

The third member of the thugs who had been trying to rob a bank in National City was still on her feet. After seeing that both of her accomplices were lying on the ground, overpowered easily by the Girl of Steel, she readied herself for an attack. Supergirl had her back to her, so she saw an opportunity for herself. Running towards the Kryptonian, she took all her strength to kick into the back of her knee. But it was futile. Supergirl just kept standing, turning around in a quick motion and grasping the attacker by the throat, flinging her across the room. The thug impacted with the wall and passed out. Police officers started running to the subdued criminals, fastening cuffs around their wrists.

Supergirl was breathing heavily. But she now knew that this wasn't a consequence of her fight with the three thugs. It was happening again. Arousal because she was using her powers. She cringed at the thought of that, but it made no sense to not name it as it was. It was less than two weeks ago that she discovered that the distribution of adrenaline in a fight was capable of arousing her. Less than two weeks since she realized that her arousal wouldn't stop until she was acting on it. Less than two fucking weeks since she brought herself to climax with the use of her own hands, because Lena wasn't in town to help her out. 

A blush crept up her neck. She knew it was different this time. This time, Lena was right here in National City. On top of that, they were in the middle of a lunch date when the emergency call of the robbed bank had arrived. She knew that Lena had taken the rest of the day off to spend it together with her. Perfect timing.

Lena.

Kara felt the arousal deepen. It felt like a storm was swirling inside of her, making her blood boil. She was yearning to be touched down there. She needed Lena to be that person. She needed Lena.

When Supergirl walked out of the entrance of the bank, she was surrounded by reporters, cameras pointing at her face.

“Supergirl! Thank you for stopping the robbery of the bank!”

“Many thanks to you for showing the criminals of this city that they don't stand a chance against the Girl of Steel.”

“Supergirl, you are our hero!”

Not in the mood for an interview, Supergirl gave a quick smile to the cameras and nodded to the people surrounding her, praising her. But she had no time to loose, so she threw her fist in the air and took off, her destination clear.

\-----

She arrived on the balcony of Lena's apartment in under a minute. Her arousal heightened her senses and she could already feel Lena presence inside her living room, where she was lounging on her couch. They had spent their lunch date at Lena's, having ordered pizza until Kara got called away. Kara used her x-ray vision to see Lena flicking through a magazine lying on her lap, unaware that her girlfriend had returned. Kara smiled to herself and entered the apartment through the balcony doors.

Lena's head shot up at the noise of the opening doors.

“Kara, you're already back! I -”

She was cut off by Kara pressing her lips eagerly to her own. The kiss deepened instantly, Kara tugging at her restlessly until Lena got up from the couch. Immediately she felt strong arms encircling her, pushing them together tightly. Kara began seeking entrance to Lena's mouth with her tongue insistingly licking against her bottom lip. When Lena gave way and opened her lips, Kara's tongue was entering her mouth with such determination that Lena couldn't help but gasp. Kara moaned inside her mouth, the vibrations of the noise traveling straight to Lena's core and she felt herself reacting to this forceful display of lust directed at her by her Kara Danvers. The air was filled with the sounds of them making out, producing wet sounds in the process. 

“Lena...”, Kara mumbled between the kisses. “I need you... right now. Please.”

A crinkle appeared between Lena's perfectly shaped eyebrows. She decided to let her hands slide over the toned stomach of the other woman, down to the apex of her thighs. Lena brought her fingers under the skirt of Kara's Supergirl suit, bunching the fabric around her hips. Testingly, she let her fingers slide over the underside of the other womans underwear. Kara's mouth teared away from hers and she let out a needy moan, throwing her head back. Lena's eyes widened comically and she drew in a breath. Kara was soaked. Also, she had began desperately bucking into Lena's hands, seeking friction.

Lena was utterly startled by the display her girlfriend was giving her. Kara was a very passionate woman while being intimate, but there was a lot more buildup usually. They would stare deep into each others eyes, kiss and touch each other carefully first. It had never happened that Kara was... well, so needy. Lena's mind was whirling and she swore to herself that she had to look into the source of this kind of behaviour later on. She herself was getting so turned on by the sheer force of her girlfriends need and she felt herself growing unbelievably wet.

“Please, Lena.” Kara breathed, hips rutting against the hand of the shorter woman. Lena focused again, her eyes trained on the woman in front of her. Kara's face was flushed, her eyes were dark and glowing wildly at her. Her lips slightly parted, lipstick smeared all over her face. Her breast heaved with every breath she took. She already looked thoroughly disheveled.

“Lets get over to the bed.” Lena whispered, gripping Kara's chin and drawing her close to press a passionate kiss on her lips. Kara closed her eyes and whimpered, her hands tangling in Lena's dark hair which spilled across her back.

Both women stumbled over to the bedroom, all while touching each other continuously.

They fell onto the soft linens of the bed, panting hard, hips grinding into each other. Kara positioned them until she was on top, her tongue seeking entrance to Lena's mouth while moving her hips erratically. Her thrusts were impatient, her breathing ragged. Lena laid one hand on the small of the other womans back, the other going to the side of her face, forcing Kara to look at her and slow down.

“What do you need, darling?”, she asked evenly. 

“You. Lena, please, I can't wait any longer.”

Lena took pity on the other woman. While she enjoyed teasing, she knew now wasn't the time. Kara somehow seemed in distress and Lena was determined to help her. 

Somehow, Lena had an inkling that she had to be more dominant this time. Usually, Lena was on the receiving end of being pleasured. But she got the feeling that today wasn't as usual. There were rare instances where Kara got the urge to be taken by Lena and it seemed like this was exactly what Kara craved right now.

Lena pushed against the other woman until Kara turned over, laying on her back. 

“Wait... I have to get out of this thing.” Kara sprung to her feet, practically ripping her suit off and throwing it on the floor in a rumpled mess. Lena chuckled, peeling herself out of her own clothes. They fell back against each other, both groaning loudly as their naked skin pressed together. Lena placed her palm on Kara's breast and squeezed lightly. After planting another deep kiss against Kara's lips, she bend down to let her tongue graze against the nipple of the other breast. Using her teeth, she bit down lightly. Kara's back arched off the bed and she whimpered.

“Just take me, Lena, come on, please.”

Lena's mouth wandered lower, until she felt fine hairs tickling her chin. She breathed in heavily and could smell the musky scent of Kara's arousal. She was so fucking wet. Lena smiled to herself and proceeded. She dipped her head into the source of the arousing fragrance, sliding her nose and lips through the folds of the other woman. Her tongue snuck out her mouth and the tip of it found Kara's clit. The moment she tasted her wetness, Lena became wild. She parted the Kryptonians lips with her fingers and feasted on the woman below her. Kara was already trashing in the sheets and Lena decided to keep up a steady rhythm of licking and sucking her into oblivion. Kara's moans became higher and louder and suddenly an idea struck Lena. She lifted herself off of her, leaving Kara whimpering at the sense of loss. But Lena was back in an instant, having retrieved a dildo from her night stand. Since Kara was Kryptonian and the yellow sun of Earth gave her super powers, they had to take some precaution when it came to pleasuring her. Kara had feared she would break the dark haired womans fingers with her inner muscles while climaxing, so Lena had ordered a dildo especially for these instances, as rare as they were. But Lena had promised to herself to always be there for Kara, to give her everything she ever needed. 

Lena stroked Kara with the tip of the metallic rod, coating it in her fluids. Kara was throbbing, wetness flowing freely and Lena decided that they wouldn't need any additional lubricant. The moment she placed the dildo at the taller womans entrance, Kara moaned deeply, her hips twitching.

“Yes Lena. I need you inside. Make me yours.”

That was all it needed to get Lena moving. She pushed the rod inside of the Kryptonian. There was barely any resistance, the toy sliding in all the way in in a couple of seconds. Lena stilled when she was buried fully inside Kara, looking at her. She lightly kissed the top of her clit and began moving inside of her. 

“Rao, Lena, yesss...” Kara moaned and raised her hips to meet the slow thrusts of her Lena. “Faster.”

Lena complied, increasing the speed of her thrusts. She put all of her force behind it, knowing that Kara needed it badly. Lena herself was dripping with arousal, just watching her girlfriend getting filled up by her. She watched the rod disappear and then appear again, glistening with wetness. She relished in the sounds the other woman was making, music to her ears. Kara's hands flew to her own, covering hers. Together with Lena, she thrust the toy inside her one last time, before she shuddered violently, letting out a strangled noise. Kara's head was thrown back, her back arched off her bed while she spasmed helplessly. Lena hold her thighs with as much strength as she could muster, guiding her through her orgasm.

When the aftershocks had subsided, Kara threw herself at Lena, toppling them over. She placed both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her with all her might, pouring all her love for the woman below her in her kiss. Lena made a small noise in the back of her throat.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you”, Kara smiled against her lips. She leaned back a little, her eyes sparkling, a look of utter satisfaction on her face.

“Now that you given me my self-control back, lets see how I can make you loose yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the third and last chapter we will finally get top!Kara for sure ;) Idk when I'll update, I tend to write whenever, so just be patient :D


End file.
